


You Make Me...

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: The Family Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very VERY short one shot about reader and a small, tiny tidbit of her life with Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Fisher's "You" in mind. And although it is sung by a female, what if it were written in the POV of Cas who has a child with the reader.

Soft baby sounds came over monitor but that wasn't what had awoken Y/n. It was the deep voice of the baby's father rumbling through the speaker. She lay quietly, listening to him as he spoke gently to their child. A sleep soft smile drifted on her lips as she listened groggily.

"Shhhh...it's late, little one....close your eyes, go to dreams...", she heard the crib creak as he leaned over it to pick up the infant. His voice faded a bit as he walked slowly to the rocker close to the bed, but if she breathed quietly, she could still hear him as he continued. She smiled at the way he spoke, as if the babe could understand him. Dean had made fun of him earlier but Cas insisted on how did Dean know if what he told the child wasn't understood. 

"Didn't your Uncle Dean do an excellent job painting your room? The blue matches your eyes and the clouds look so real...he says he needs to come back and add the sun. But there is no need. You are here. You are mommy's sun....mine as well." 

Her breath caught at his admission and she heard the rocker begin its rhythmic bumping on the hardwood of the nursery floor. It was slowly lulling her back to sleep. She perked up again when she heard him speaking again.

"Your smiles make my day and one day you'll realize you're everything....", his voice faded as he dropped a kiss onto the sleeping baby's soft downy head before placing the slumbering child back into the crib. Y/n fell back into sleep once Cas put the baby in bed.

Y/n didn't hear him return nor did she awaken as he gently crawled back in bed to whisper in her ear, "You make me want to live..."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo short.....but soooo fluffy I could die....  
> ;)


End file.
